


fervour

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Fero Feritas, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Fero and Red Jack have some fun together.





	fervour

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to annie, for her extremely inspirational art, and to maddie, for supporting this kind of content.

"You're a fascinating creature to watch," says Red Jack. 

Fero means to say something in response, he really does, but as he feels the drag of Red Jack's fingers inside him all he can do is let out a thin whine.

They've been at this a while, Red Jack slowly working Fero up from a single finger to two. Sweat drips down Fero’s back onto the furs that make up Red Jack's bed, slicking up tufts of fur. Fero grips them as sensation hits him in waves, following the motion of Red Jack inside him. He can tell Red Jack's holding back, which he appreciates, sort of. He doesn't want to have to tap out of this. He wants it to go on forever, the slow stretch around Red Jack, the heat of him against Fero, watching the focused look on Red Jack's face as he works. 

He does, however, want Red Jack to speed up a  _ little  _ bit. 

"I can take it," Fero manages to say, "I can take it, come  _ on- _ "

Red Jack hums thoughtfully. Fero thinks he can feel the rumble of it, lightly, where Red Jack's fingers are pressed inside him. Fero arches his hips, to show Red Jack he means it, gasping as the movement makes Red Jack's fingers hit a little deeper. 

Red Jack puts his free hand on Fero's side,his pal spanning Fero’s ribcage. "Not so fast there. We've got time haven't we? No need to rush things."

"I'm not  _ rushing, _ " says Fero, "I'm- I-" He swallows, gives himself a few breaths before he continues. "I can take it, come on."

A sharp look comes over Red Jack's face, a sly kind of curiosity. "Oh- Another?"

That hadn't been exactly what Fero had meant, but the moment the word leaves Red Jack's lips it might as well have been the only thing Fero wants, has ever wanted. He nods, fast, his hands flexing on the furs underneath him.

"We will take it slow," says Red Jack, tone brooking no argument, "You're such a little thing."

Fero, of course, has never been one to pay any mind to that kind of tone, especially not when it’s about something he  _ wants _ .

"Not so little," says Fero, "and I'm not made of glass."

Red Jack chuckles, the warmth of it rippling over Fero's body. "I suppose not. From the tales I hear, you have survived much, in one form or another. We are alike in that, two creatures of tall tales."

Whatever Fero had meant to say, the words disappear from his mind the moment he feels Red Jack brush a third finger over his entrance. The sound that comes out of him isn't even a gasp really, mouth open and throat working silently, sound pulled away from by the force of his want. 

He can feel Red Jack's gaze focused on him and he forces himself to look up, to meet Red Jack's eyes. Red Jack squeezes his side gently, the faint prickle of claws enough to make Fero shudder in his current state. 

"I will still go slowly," says Red Jack, "I see no reason to rush things."

"I mean-" Fero draws a shuddering breath as he feels Red Jack begin to press a third finger inside him. "I mean if that's how  _ you  _ want to do this. I guess that's- fair, or… whatever."

There's a buzzing in Fero's head as Red Jack gets to the knuckle. All he can hear is his breathing, as loud as a winter gale, all he can feel is where Red Jack's three fingers are almost all of the way inside him, thicker than anything he's ever taken, or that's how it feels. Fero lets out a low moan, his legs falling open a little more, trying to encourage Red Jack deeper. 

Red Jack follows his lead, all three fingers pressed into his as deep as they'll go. Fero feels his muscles flutter around Red Jack's fingers. Red Jack flexes his fingers, the movement small but sparking along Fero's nerves. 

Fero reaches out clumsily, sliding his hand around the back of Red Jack's neck, pulling him closer. The movement adjust the angle of Red Jack's fingers inside him and he moans again, his nails digging into Red Jack's skin. 

Red Jack grins. "Hmm. Going to be quick about this now, aren't you?"

Fero manages something that could be a curse, or Red Jack's name, or both. His mind is swirling, barely managing to remember to keep breathing as his hips fall into an unsteady rhythm.

Red Jack starts to move his hand in time with Fero’s hips, the movement making his fingers feel even  _ bigger  _ inside Fero than he was before. Fero flops backwards, only able to pant and clutch at the furs. Red Jack leans over him, his free hand sliding up and down Fero's side.

He overwhelms Fero's vision, the rest of the world and Fero's awareness of it going fuzzy, nonexistent. His body drops away from him, only sensation remaining, filled, and hot, on a knife edge-

Above him Red Jack makes a considering noise, and Fero raises his head in time to see Red Jack drag his thumb across Fero's clit, as deliberate and slow as all his other movements that night had been. Fero shudders, body curling up into itself as he comes, the world going dark around the edges. 

He's still trembling as he comes back to himself, Red Jack's steady hand stroking along his side. 

"Wow," says Fero, voice cracking. 

Red Jack laughs, the booming sound making Fero grin. His grin grows wider as his gaze travels down Red Jack's body, to the bugle in Red Jack's pants. Red Jack palms himself lazily, grinning at the hitch in Fero's breath. 

"Can I-?" Fero attempts to leans forward, his arms shaking a little under him. 

Red Jack reaches forward, cupping Fero's cheek. Fero nuzzles his broad palm, a fluttery-pleased feeling settling in his stomach at the low noise of  _ want  _ Red Jack makes. He kisses Red Jack's palm, showily, kissing up Red Jack's first and foremost before pulling himself up properly, close enough that he can get his hands on Red Jack.

He groans as Fero touches him, head dropping forward. It makes Fero feel bold, mouthing at Red Jack over the fabric before he pulls at the fastenings of Red Jack's pants. 

Red Jack's cock is, of course, extremely proportional to the rest of him, which is to say, the biggest Fero has ever seen. He stares at it for a moment, almost wonderingly, before he reaches out to wrap his hands around the base. 

Red Jack lets out a punched out groan, one hand coming down heavily on Fero’s shoulder. Fero grins to himself, wetting his lips before he leans forward to take Red Jack into his mouth. 

He can't take all of Red Jack of course, not without trying to shift into another form, but he sucks at the head of Red Jack's cock while his hands work the rest of him, enjoying the way he can feel Red Jack trembling under his hands. 

He let's one hand trails down to the inside of Red Jack's thighs, scraping his nails lightly. The hand Red Jack has on his shoulder spasms, so Fero repeats the motion. 

"Fero," chokes out Red Jack, "Fero, I'm-"

Fero hums, drawing Red Jack as deep as he can, licking along the underside of Red Jack's dick. Fero feels him pulse, spilling in Fero's mouth with a groan so loud that they must be able to hear all the way to Ordenna.

Fero wipes his mouth as he leans back, reaching for his shirt to wipe off his chest. Red Jack flops down onto the furs, pulling Fero towards him. Fero wiggles, unused to being pressed so close to someone but- Red Jack is a comfortable bed, his big arm over Fero's side warmer than any bed has slept in since it was last summer. 

"A good night," says Red Jack. 

Fero laughs. "Yeah."

“We should do it again another time,” says Red Jack, “if you would be interested.”

“Definitely,” says Fero, with feeling.

Red Jack laughs, the sound of it rumbling against Fero’s ear. Fero grins.

Maybe next time he’ll try shapeshifting a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
